Operation Vacation
by LillyHalliwell
Summary: Pete Lattimer wants to get to know Myka Bering on a more personal level while still going about it like an agent. Reposted here from Works of Our Own, story idea is my own, but Warehouse 13, sadly, is not. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't, sadly, own Warehouse 13.

Note: This takes place before the destruction of the Warehouse and Leena's death but does not mention any particular spoilers in the story.

Pete knew Myka Bering was a beautiful woman. He just wished he knew a bit more. Of course he knew about her relationships from her past. He knew she was crazy about books, and secretly wished she liked comic books instead. Pete just didn't know how to crack a joke she would understand or how to start a conversation about something she liked for those long plane rides they always got stuck on.

He decided to dig up information. He thought about going to Claudia and possibly asking her to hack her computer for him to see what type of information she looks for online but decided against that because he didn't want the entire B&amp;B finding out nor having something terribly wrong happen during the hack. He couldn't ask Artie for her files to read because he knew Artie wouldn't give them to him even if he had them.

It was just his luck that one week had gone by rather uneventfully and they were both looking for a relaxing weekend until she announced one Friday morning that she would be spending four days at home with her parents. Since Myka had made plans, by nightfall everyone had their bags packed and were on their way to the airport for a mini vacation. No one gave Pete the memo about their impromptu trips but he didn't mind at all.

Leena was the only one who decided to stay behind, claiming that someone should keep an eye out for both the B&amp;B and the Warehouse. As soon as dinner ended Artie also ended up booking plans for Vegas with Vanessa, claiming he was going to see if they were any possible pings in the older hotels and only wanted back up since everyone else was going somewhere else. Pete really hoped Leena was staying just to take care of everything but he knew she probably read his aura and knew he was up to something even before his 3am sandwich.

The next day Pete decided to avoid her and went out for a long run near the B&amp;B. As usual he got hungry before realizing it was almost lunch and ran back before completing his intended routine. After his thirty minute hot shower, he rushed downstairs following his nose to the kitchen to see what was ready. Leena had made him a special cooked lunch since there was no one else around to cook for so after they at together in an awkward silence he decided they could spend some time together and watch tv.

He didn't want to spend too much time with her however, so after they watched The Longest Yard together he lied and said he needed a nap as he ran up the stairs. He didn't head to his room. He instead turned in the opposite direction after making sure Leena wasn't checking up on him and headed towards Myka's room.

Once inside, he was completely shocked. Near her nightstand, there was a bookshelf of classic novels and cheat sheets. Opposite that was a Nintendo 64 with all the Mario games he could think of. He also noted that there were a few remote controls instead of one. There was also a DVD player and another rack filled with comedies, which he would want to start watching with her. Pete always thought Myka would be the type to have every romantic comedy and sappy love story ever, but he realized that was probably a thing she and Sam used to do together.

The others would be back by Monday, but Pete would hope for another quiet week and minimal drama to get to know his partner better. He also figured she would be tired after the flight so after taking a real shorter nap, he went to the nearest Walmart in the area which happened to be a long drive. After grabbing enough comedies and a few action movies for a long marathon, Pete realized he would miss dinner with Leena so he went for tacos on the way back to the B&amp;B.

Pete came back to the B&amp;B with the biggest grin on his face and he was thankful Leena spent time at the Warehouse so he didn't have to hide his plan from anyone. He hoped Myka would never find out about him sneaking into her room, but from now own movie night Mondays were officially moving to her room. Now to figure out how to get her to agree to it…


End file.
